Rumbo a la escuela
by salu2ato2soyL
Summary: Día normal, escuela normal, y amigos normales el único anormal era yo aquel que todo mundo teme solo xq mi cara parece de un delincuente igual que mi padre obsesionado por la limpieza.


**Rumbo a la escuela.**

Ya era de da los pjaros cantando y viento susurrando todo era tranquilo hasta.

-OI DESPIERTA! RYUGA!-

-UWHAAAAWUAAAA!- Grito ahogado por el agua alada con el que fue baado en su propia cama -PORQUE HISISTE ESO PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE COMO LO ARIA UNA MADRE NORMAL-

-Hooo..Estas insinuando que no soy normal Ryuga- Le reclamo una mujer de no ms de de un metro con cincuenta a pesar de ser una mujer de ms de veinte con un balde de agua con sobras de hielo y una espada de madera un poco gastada en la cintura- entonces... MERECES UN CASTIGO! -mientras desenvainaba su espada de madera para darle una paliza a su hijo

-DETENTE!-protesto su hijo mientras se trataba de cubrir con lo primero que encontraba

-Ma ma-

Entonces ambos se detuvieron al ver una niñita igualita a su madre solo que mucho mas mona

-ohayou mama, nii-ni-dijo la niña risueña

oha ya-chan- dijo su hermano sin muchos animos

-OHA MI QUERIDA YA-CHAN!-Exclamo su madre mientras saltaba asia su pequeñita que estaba en la puerta para luego abrasarla y mimar a su pequeña

-Mama me ases cosquillas- dijo la menor mientras reciba sus cosquillas maternales

-en serio haber que tal ahora!- dijo aumentando el ritmo de las cosquillas sin soltar a su progenitora

-NO JAJAJAJAJA NO MAS MAMA JAJAJA ME DUELA LA PANSITA JAJAJAJA-dijo la niñita en carcajadas y con pequeñas lagrimitas de alegra mientras su hermano mayor los miraba con una gota en la cabeza pero sonriente siempre era el mismo alboroto pero eso probaba que eran una familia aunque algo extraña sobretodo sus dos padres

-oi por que tanto alboroto?-dijo un hombre mejor de cabello azul obviamente mas alto que su esposa he hijos y con un mandil blanco

-HO! Ryuuji ohayo ya esta el desayuno?-pregunto su esposa con cierta impaciencia y cariño

Despues de graduarse de la universidad Ryuuji y Taiga se casaron y tuvieron a dos hijos viviendo en donde antes era el departamento de Taiga donde reciban frecuentes visitas de la madre de Ryuuji,,el primero de sus hijo es Takasu Ryuga una clara copia de su padre de tan solo quince años asistiendo a la misma escuela en la que asistieron sus padres y la pequeñita Takasu yachiyo de apenas cinco años era el angelito de la casa con la mismsima forma de taiga y la consentida de su mami por andarse encariñando con ella ,por supuesto con ryoga fue igual hasta que cumplio los diez años diciendo que ya no lo tratara como un bebe y fue hay en ese mismo dia que naceria su pequeita pero aun asi como madre amaba a sus dos hijos y a su esposo por igual ahora taiga trabaja de ama de casa pero de vez en cuando va a su trabajo en una pastelera junto con su hijita mientras que Ryuuji trabajaba en una empresa extranjera con su mejor amigo Kitamura Yuusaku en el que su amigo es el jefe de la empresa mientras que el es el vicepresidente de esta.

-Haa(suspiro) si ya esta listo y esta en la mesa esperando por.. Cuando termino las primeras nueve palabras su esposa e hija se habian esfumado con gran rapidez a la mesa -mattaku lo que hacen las mujeres solo por la comida, mejor date prisa tu tambin Ryuga o llegaras tarde a la bienvenida de la escuela - diciendo esto mientras sonreia

- Hai , enseguida voy- respondi respetuosa mente a su padre mientras se alistaba para el colegio

**POV DE RYUGA**

Ya despus del desayuno Con mi familia me tuve que ir temprano para la bienvenida de la escuela de camino a la escuela me encontre con mi mejor amigo que no me trataba con malos ojos Kitamura Kazuma el hijo de Kitamura Yuusaku y amigo de mi papa Asiera casi diario mi camino rumbo al escuela un Da normal, una escuela normal, y amigos normales lo unico anormal era que yo era aquel que todo mundo teme solo xq mi cara parece de un delincuente igual que mi padre obsesionado por la limpieza pero aun asi no cambiaria eso por nada en el mundo mis padres podran ser raros pero son mis padres raros lo que hace mi vida interesante.


End file.
